This invention relates to containers for liquids, and more particularly to such containers made of inexpensive paperboard.
The transport, storage and dispensing of liquids heretofore generally has utilized metal or fiberglass containers which, because of their excessive cost, must be cleaned and returned or otherwise processed for re-use. Relatively inexpensive paperboard containers heretofore have only been used for the transport and storage of solid particulate material. Such containers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,392. Paperboard containers with liquid impervious liners also have been provided heretofore, but they have too small capacity for efficient utility and their constructions are so complex and costly as to require re-use. Exemplary of such paperboard containers are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,182,571; 3,219,240; and 3,266,390. Moreover, all known containers capable of transporting and dispensing at least 200 gallons of liquid are characterized by requiring at least about 45 minutes to set up and fill, thereby incurring excessive cost of plant operation.